


Heavy is the Head

by 90screep



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: 90screep, Din Djarin - Freeform, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Original Character(s), Other, Royalty, Star Wars - Freeform, The Mandalorian (TV) References, royalcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90screep/pseuds/90screep
Summary: After Din Djarin crash lands on a small forest planet, he turns to the royal family for help. They are more than willing to help the Mandalorian; however, he must pay the price.-----------Did I just want to make a royalcore Mando fanfic? Yes. Also, fair warning, not everything will be written using SW or Mando canon, so take it easy and just enjoy the story, okay? We're all here to have fun!
Kudos: 4





	Heavy is the Head

The lonely Mandalorian made his way through the dense forest, leaving the mangled Razor Crest behind him.  
He made his way through the woodland as many moons filled it with a brilliant silver light. He could see everything - from the gnarled, moss-covered branches of the giant trees that reached into the atmosphere, to the small metallic flowers that his boots crushed as he trudged on.  
The man would have stayed in his beloved ship throughout the night, but he heard faint music in the distance. Or, he thought he did. As he made his way deeper and deeper into the woods, he wasn't so sure. Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. Maybe he had hit his head a little too hard during the emergency crash landing. He didn't know, but it was too late to turn back now.  
The music seemed to be dancing around him. No matter which direction he faced, the sound never changed. It was one of the most odd things he had ever experienced.  
Another thing the Mandalorian had noticed on his trek was that there was no other sign of life besides the music he thought he was hearing. There wasn't a single insect buzz, mammal snore, or even a droid tone to be heard - just the track that seemed to go on forever. He would never admit it, but it was one of the most eerily unnerving situations he had ever been in. Ever so stoic behind his helmet, he trekked on.  
Eventually, after what seemed like hours, he noticed something. The track had change. His mind raced with a sudden realization. Maybe he wasn't alone, after all. If somebody was there to change the track, maybe there was somebody who could help him get out of there. He began to walk faster, and, much to his surprise, the music began getting louder.  
The Mandalorian was almost running when he heard a voice.  
"Halt."  
He put his hands behind his head, away from his weapons.  
"What is your business here?" asked the voice.  
"I crash landed. I have no business here," replied the man.  
He could hear twigs crack as a figure revealed itself from behind a tree. It was a man dressed in all red, blaster at the ready.  
"How do I know you're not lying?"  
The Mandalorian pondered this question a bit before giving his answer.  
"You don't," he said, coolly.  
"Very well then," replied the man in red as he lowered his blaster.  
He pulled a pair of arm restraints from his belt.  
"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind surrendering yourself as prisoner until we can verify your story, correct?"  
He had no other choice.  
The man in red began leading him through the forest. Both men were silent - their footsteps censored as the clanking of the Mandalorian's confiscated weapons cut through the void of sound. It was a long walk, but the music began to increase in volume once more. This calmed the Mandalorian.  
As the two men reached a clearing, the path was blanketed by a soft golden light coming from ahead. It sharply contrasted the silver light they had been walking in thus far - its welcoming glow motivating the hikers.  
The man in red stopped.  
"Just up there," he said, pushing the Mandalorian forward.  
Ahead, he could see a palace of some sort. It was surrounded by more trees and flowers - the likes of which he had never seen before. The main tower was covered in tangled vines that seemed to be covered in a shimmering blue dust, while the five shorter towers surrounding it were covered in some sort of glittering bronze moss. The walls protecting the palace were made out of wood and covered in bioluminescent flowers. Golden light filled the cracks, explaining the glow that guided them there. It was one of the most beautiful structures he had ever seen.  
The other man led him to the southernmost wall. There to greet them was a metal gate, buzzing with electricity. The Mandalorian watched as the man in red placed his hand on the center bar of the gate. He winced as he turned it toward him, unlocking the gate and turning off the electricity. The Mandalorian was stunned. A gate that size using that much power should have killed the man, but, nevertheless, he had touched it with his bare hand and only felt a slight shock from the looks of it.  
Another thing that perplexed the Mandalorian was the utter lack of guards around the palace. It struck him as unbelievably strange to have only one guard on duty for a place this large. The golden light made the grounds pretty visible, and the man looked in every spot he could imagine hiding. As far as he could see, it was only him and the man in red. He took note of this.  
He could clearly hear the music now. It seemed to be from another world. But, then again, he was no expert.  
The Mandalorian was now being led into the main tower. It was larger than it looked from the outside, and the vines were even more brilliant up close. Tiny, glowing insects flew from leaf to leaf - giving the plants an almost mystic quality. The man in red knocked on a large door. A hidden covering slid to the left, revealing a small opening.  
"This is Tantri. I have him," the man in red said into the opening.  
He looked over at his prisoner, then back to the opening.  
"Open up."  
The door began to open as the man grabbed the Mandalorian once more. He began to walk into the tower.  
It was not the dungeon he was expecting. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Hundreds of people were gathered in a ballroom, dancing to the same song that had led the Mandalorian to this place. The whole place was set up for a celebration with opulent banners, spreads of decadent foods, and the most expensive spirits in the galaxy.  
The man in red clapped his hands twice, making the room go silent.  
"Bring him to me," said a booming voice from the head of the room.  
The Mandalorian turned his head in that direction. There were four people sitting in four thrones. The man who had spoken earlier was there, along with a woman who looked about his age and two younger women whose faces looked identical. Each one wore a glittering black crown.  
The man on the throne spoke again as the man in red pushed the Mandalorian on his knees in front of him.  
"I assume you were the cause of the crash we heard earlier, yes?"  
"You knew about the crash?"  
The Mandalorian began to catch on. It had been a set up all along.  
"Yes. However, I'm willing to help you, and I mean you no harm. You've got to understand, though. When a Mandalorian falls from the sky and lands in my kingdom, I take it as a sign."  
Before he could reply, the King began again.  
"I'm willing to lodge you and have your ship fixed for one simple favor."  
He knew he didn't really have another option if he wanted to get off of this planet. But it was the last thing he wanted to do.  
"So," the King smirked, "Do we have a deal?"  
The Mandalorian nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a heads up! I am also 90screep on Wattpad so if you see this story over there, please do not report it! It’s the same person lol


End file.
